


Thoughts on a bunk bed

by AlexyLizz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TARDIS rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexyLizz/pseuds/AlexyLizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First work, hopefully rather readable. I suppose future stories will be longer, but this was my first try. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on a bunk bed

The Doctor lie there on his bottom bunk, staring wistfully up. His right hand linked with River's dangling, perfectly soft hand from the bed above. A smile crept over his lips as he relished each memory of every moment he spent with this impossibly wondrous woman. Simply thinking about the doctor of archaeology made his hearts beat so fast he thought they would burst. He stroked the hand of his sleeping love, feeling butterflies rise in his stomach.  
Although he knew, every time he saw River, each moment he spent with her, the closer he was to loosing her completely. Time never seemed to be fair, twisting, and wibbling, so that each instance he met River song again, he became closer to a River who didn't know him, or wouldn't know him, depending on the perspective. Time was hard. His hand dropped from hers, as his brow creased. He recalled this had already happened to a future River, when they first met she seemed so sunken to learn he had no knowledge of her. The doctor didn't know why she felt that way at the time, or why she had been so willing to sacrifice herself for him; but that was a different face he had met her with, a different him. The Doctor felt his hearts open into a pit of despair as he realized, he didn't know what he would do with himself if he found a River who had no idea of who he was. He had grown so close, so in love with the woman he could now call his wife. She would continue getting younger, as he aged, until finally he would come across a wife too young to know him. He had of course been in love before, but not with this face. How would he, this specific he, deal with it?   
Long, blonde curls now dangled over the top bed, soon followed by concerned eyes. "Are you alright dearest?" A whisper came from the mess of hair.   
The ancient Doctor sighed, gave a pathetic smile, and replied, "Just thinking." He lent forward to kiss River's upside down forehead.   
A mischievous glint emanated from Doctor Song's eyes. She expertly swung down to meet her husband, landing in a perfect upright position upon his surprised, horizontal body. She slowly bent down, hands toying with the Doctor's hair. "Oh now you know thinking's dangerous," she breathed, before bringing her lips to his.   
The Doctors butterflies had returned, and all his worries were forgotten for another. He smiled into the kiss. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist, one hand finding a soft mass of hair to play with. SHe always managed to make him unbelievably happy, no matter the circumstance. He drank in River's presence, and invited her into his world.


End file.
